He's A Magic Man
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: A failed fic-stub that overshot the word count yet went nowhere. The Lady Izyoi is being lead to her fate, good or bad.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended. Mei-lun and Chun are my own. Wu-Lai marble sounds nice, doesn't it? It would be if it were real. I always thought the Inu no Taisho seemed like an imported demi-god, hence the Chinese characterizations.  
_

Just because sacrifices were not to be spoken to did not mean they had no ears to hear. As she was lead down the endless twisting corridors of the Lord's castle, Izyoi kept her red silk-shrouded head bowed and listened for all she was worth as the chambermaids leading her through the maze began to forget themselves and talk.

"I heard he is beautiful beyond measure, cruel beyond reckoning and can tame even death with his sword." spoke a young voice to her right as they floated along.

A husky female voice answered back quickly, "All of it true, Chun. I had the privilege to wait upon the door the last time and though threatened with blindness – remember his words? Even threatened, I…" The voice ended in a strangled hiss.

"Don't stop Mei-lun! What did you see? Is he as beautiful as they say?" the girlish Chun urged the reticent Mei-lun to be more forthcoming and Izyoi silently hung on every word. They weren't talking about the God who was now her husband… please, let it be so!

"Shhh, Chun!" Mei-lun spat in her deep voice and hurried her pace, frightened by her transgression, however unseen.

They floated down the endless halls like bridal wraiths within a very pregnant silence.

"I saw him, dressed in the thin gown of the bedchamber and his body was flawless, like Wu-Lai marble…" continued Mei-lun in a dreaming whisper, lost in her memories. "He began as a gentle seducer, all kisses down his mistress's long throat, slicing the kimono with caressing claws. I couldn't look away… his slow mouth soon full of ripe breast and round, soft belly. I was so jealous…" the empty voice, drifting lazily lapped along with treasured memory.

"Then what? Tell me, Mei-lun; don't stop!" Chun breathed out in a rush, tightening her grip on Izyoi's elbow in unconscious need.

Izyoi could hear the other woman's dry throat click as she swallowed to continue.

"I could see his pale, clawed hands run up her back, caressing and drawing off the slit silk of her gown. Her fine noble skin looked sallow compared to the silvery pallor of our Lord's own – he is perfection, Chun! As his hands stroked her back and cupped those two round cheeks as men are wont to do, his deep rumbling growls of lust made the floor under my bent knees vibrate. My body wanted to answer what my eyes were seeing!

When the lady wiggled under him as he knelt before her, I could see his long noble face, eyes closed in seeming bliss, pressed hard upon her powdered mound. It looked like he was _tasting_ her. Molding her body by roving hands, our Lord took a deep breath of the lady's inner most treasure with a long, deep growl – I will never forget the sound as long as I draw breath!"

"Mei-lun! You didn't see that!" Chun squeaked in disbelief.

"Chun! Shut your impertinent mouth! We're nearly there!"

They traveled in tense silence until they came to a guarded door and passed within. Once at the inner sanctum, Mei-lun and Chun, bowing their foreheads to the floor with closed eyes bid her open the thin door and join her Lord husband, the Great Lord of Dogs, the dread Inu no Taisho. Shivering, the chamber maids excused themselves when the latest victim slowly drew the door open, then closed and met her fate.

"Finish your most-interesting story, Mei-lun, I'm begging you!" Chun nagged the elder woman's heavily-embroidered sleeve.

Mei-lun stopped walking and regarded her mousy cohort with dull eyes. "You know the rest of the story, Chun. His lordship's yellow eyes flew open once he smelled the scent of another man on his mistress and he tore the stupid slut to pieces. Would you have had me tell that in front of the girl we led to the gallows just now? She goes now, thinking to be fucked into senseless passionate oblivion by a God, not to be ripped to shreds by a vengeful demon! What would you have had me do, Chun?"

"Poor little thing, I hope she has no idea what her people have gotten her into." Chun wrung her hands with a backward glance and hurried to catch up with the impatient stride of Mei-lun.

The deep vibrato of a bass growl whispered through the floor, at once sealing their lips and giving wings to their feet as the women scattered like dark birds.

Theme: Slut

Word Count: 250

Due: 11/14


End file.
